Your World
by twilightl0ver16
Summary: Isabella was born into the volturi and never felt like she belonged.What happens when Alice has a vision of Bella joining the Cullen's and their strange way of life. *Rated M for later chapters.*
1. Chapter 1

_***Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. All rights go to Stephanie Myers.**_

_**Warning: If you were following the first My World (it's still up) This one follows the same lines but I have decided to change, a lot. I just didn't like the way the other one was flowing. I like this one a lot better so far. Let me know what you think of it, and most importantly... Enjoy (:**_

"What are you doing up here?" Alec questioned, watching the way I was sitting over the roof watching all the humans. He didn't get it. He didn't understand my fascination with them. He, like everyone else, thought humans were merely a source of nutrition and nothing more. He didn't see them like I did.

"Observing," I said without tearing my eyes from the wandering humans. I loved watching the way they would trip over their own two feet. I loved the way they would have bursts of anger. I loved the way the kids seemed clueless to everything. I loved to watch the features change. They grew old together.

"What's so interesting about them?" He questioned slowly, walking over to me and looking down. I rolled my eyes, knowing that explaining it to him would get me nowhere. "You know what they're celebrating, right?" He questioned, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

That's another thing I found fascinating about them; they weren't perfect. You could see flaws in their features that made each one unique. Vampires are breathtakingly beautiful. Nothing about them is flawed. Nothing about _me_ is flawed, except my perception of humans, apparently.

"The extinction of vampires," I said, shaking my head. "They like being clueless," I let a smile cross my lips. "I bet you liked being clueless once too, Alec," I think somewhere along the line they just forgot that once upon a time they were human. At one point they were flawed, they aged; at one point they weren't monsters.

"They're naïve is what they are," he muttered under his breath. Like I said, Alec doesn't get it and he never will. "There's a vampire downstairs for you," he said, arching an eyebrow. He knew that I knew no other vampires; I was born into the Volturi. I only knew them and the occasional nomads Aro was friends with. None of them I took a particular liking to, though. "Someone named Peter. He refuses to let Aro read him, he says you're capable," he said, knowing there was something the vampire was keeping from Aro.

"So I read him and Aro reads me?" I questioned, moving from my spot for the first time. "Seems a little pointless. It's not like Aro actually needs permission to read them," I knew he could probably hear me as Alec raced me into the room with all the vampires standing around.

"There's the beautiful Bella," Aro said, removing the cloak from my arms and slinging it onto a chair. "What took you so long?" He questioned, seemingly slightly uneasy.

"I was observing," I announced with a shrug of the shoulders, walking into the middle of the room. "Peter, correct?" I questioned, giving my best smile. "May I?" I asked, motioning for his hand.

"Of course, my lady," he said, letting his southern accent draw out. You see, the thing about my gift is that it gives me the ability to take any gift I want once it has been used on me. Most vampires only get one gift; I, on the other hand, get as many as my shield can handle without snapping back and losing all the information. I grabbed Peter's hand lightly, not focusing on anything in particular while his life story started running through my brain. I wasn't really paying attention until I felt a pull to what was going on inside his head.

"Did you know there's more than one vampire here?" I questioned, not able to focus on Peter any longer whilst feeling all the other emotions around me. "I mean obviously," I motioned around. "I mean it's more than just him," I clarified, letting the annoyance trail out of my voice.

"Who else is here?" Jane questioned with a smile. "Come out or I'll find you," she said, her lips curving into a sinful smirk making me cringe along with Peter. Jane's gift was simple: pain. She could inflict the worse type of pain a person could take with just one look. It's not something you ever forget.

"What is this about Peter?" Aro questioned, now sounding more than slightly irritated.

"Carlisle's around here somewhere," he smirked, taking his hand back and making me realize I was still holding onto it. "Alice saw a vision of this girl with them. She knows her feelings towards humans, and thinks they can help her. We were planning on persuading her to come with us with more stealth, but what can we do when you've got a little guard dog?" Peter said, sounding rather cocky.

"Well, please tell them to join us," Aro said with a kind of annoyance I'd never heard in his voice. It was almost like he was jealous of whoever this vampire was. "My dear friend," Aro said, brushing past me and gripping onto Carlisle's hand for a few seconds before pulling back, pursing his lips unhappily. I was too distracted by the color of his eyes to notice anything else. They were unlike any other vampire's I had ever seen. Instead of being blood red like they should be when you're feeding off humans, they were gold.

"I just want to introduce her to our life style," he said, noticing that I was staring. "You said you let everyone here have a choice. If she wants to stay with you then she can, if not, she can come with us. We'll offer her a roof and she will be taken care of," he spoke directly to Aro, who was glaring at him.

"She's got a choice," he announced begrudgingly, motioning to me as Carlisle walked over.

"Bella, can we speak?" He questioned politely as I tore my gaze from his eyes, only shaking my head. "I wanted to speak with you about possibly leaving the Volturi," he said as I heard Alec give a defeated sigh.

"Why would I want to leave?" I questioned back at him, watching as a slight smile came over his face.

"I know you've got a respect for human life. I do as well and I do not feed on humans," he announced, making me narrow my eyes. I knew it was possible to survive without feeding directly from the vein; I survive off blood bags from donors. I've never drank blood right from the source. But even that gives you red eyes. "Not even blood bags," he said, feeling my hesitation.

"How?" I questioned in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Animals," he answered, watching as I gave a distasteful scrunch of my nose. "It isn't the tastiest thing around but we can live off it without ever needing to drink from humans," he explained in a careful voice. I didn't like the fact that everyone was in the room staring at us. I knew no matter where we went they would hear, but they didn't need to be in the same room.

"Can you explain and walk at the same time?" I questioned politely, pushing the doors open and handing him a cloak of his own leading him up to the roof.

"So you feed off of animals?" I questioned, sitting on the edge of the wall next to him.

"Yes, my family and I," he said, letting the word sink in.

"Family?" I knew vampires didn't have real family unless they were all turned together. The Volturi weren't blood related, although they considered us a family.

"I live with six other vampires who also share the same diet as me. We live a fairly normal life; I'm a doctor, Esme acts as the mother figure, and the kids attend high school," he said with a smile. "I know it must seem strange to you, but we do our best to blend in with the rest of the town. The younger we start out the longer we can stay in a town."

"You can't go out in the day though," I immediately shot back at him, knowing that it was nearly impossible for us to go outside without being noticed. I assumed wearing a cloak around all the time wasn't exactly something that was normal.

"Cloud coverage. If we go somewhere like Washington then we can almost always go out during the day without calling any attention to ourselves." I found myself thinking about all the possibilities. I'd never fit in in this place anyway. I'd never belonged here with them; they were not my family. They were just the only thing I had ever known.

"You're telling me you'd take me in just like that? No questions asked?" I questioned, not exactly believing it.

"Alice saw you coming. We thought it might be easier on everyone if we came and got you for ourselves. If you don't like it, you can leave at any time," he announced, knowing he already had me hooked on the idea of not needing to feed off of humans at all.

"I'll need to announce my leaving," I said, looking down at the humans walking past the street. "I'm not prepared to be around humans all the time," I explained, remembering he said they had a 'normal life'.

"We wouldn't force you into going to school until you are sure you can handle it. For now the story will be that we took you in and you're being home schooled," he said, twisting the story in such a way that it made perfect sense. "There are some rules," he announced, sounding more strict than I'd heard him be.

"Go on," I said in a business-like tone.

"Alice said you won't be a problem, I just thought I should give you a warning about a few things. Fighting is off limits, human blood of any kind is off limits - if you feel like you're about to go on a killing spree, tell me and I'll get you a blood bag – and respect my house," he said shrugging his shoulders. "There aren't many rules but there are those," he said with a smile. "Why don't we go get your things?" He asked as we walked back into the castle-like home. I led him into my wing.

"You're going?" Alec questioned, raising both eyebrows.

"It's worth a shot," I said, my voice apologetic. "I know I must seem ungrateful. You gave me this life and now I'm not even staying with the family you let me be a part of.

"You just don't get it," I said as he shook his head.

"I understand, Bella," he said with a smile. "You need to do this for you," he said making me give a slight smile. "I'll be in touch," he said with a smile before walking away. "And I'll tell Aro," he called over his shoulder while I threw my clothes into a suitcase along with a few other necessities.

"Ready?" Carlisle questioned, tossing the bag over his shoulder. "We've got a ways to travel," he announced before we took off in a run at such a fast speed I doubted that it would be more than a fifteen hour trip.

I loved running like any other vampire did. It wasn't blurry; I could see every crack in every tree we passed. I could see things in front of me with such clarity that there was no point in worrying about crashing. Not that vampires ever really worried about crashing or being ungraceful. Everything about us invites a human in. The way we smell, the way we act, the way we look, the way we talk - we are perfection.

"Is this it?" I questioned, noticing Carlisle slow to a human walk.

"They're waiting inside," he said with a smile. "I have a question about your gift," he said looking over at me. "Is it hard to be around those who are gifted?" He questioned, pinching his eyebrows together.

"No," I said honestly. It wasn't for me, no matter how many gifted vampires were in a room. "Sometimes it gets overwhelming. But that's only if there are a significant amount of people in the room.

"Let me guess," I said, closing my eyes, stopping just before the house, "There's…" I trailed off, picking up on all the different things I was feeling. "There are about two, maybe three people in that room who have a gift?" I questioned, watching him shake his head. "I'll be fine," I said with a smile as he opened the doors. There were six vampires all staring at me.

"Quit staring," the small black haired girl said, smiling wildly at me. "Hi, Bella," she chirped walking over to me and embracing me. "You and I are going to be great friends," she announced and pulled me into a different room. "I'll introduce you to everyone," she said with a small giggle. "I'm Alice, and if you didn't already know, I can see the future," she said, making my mouth fall open slightly before I closed it, realizing I was standing there like an idiot.

"I'm Edward," the next vampire introduced himself with a crooked smile. "I can read minds," he said, making me bite down on my lip.

"Emmett," the next said nodding his head as the gorgeous blond rolled her eyes.

She would make even vampires take a second look at themselves. It was like she was perfection at its highest point.

"Rosalie," she just about sneered before leaving the room. She wasn't the friendliest person in the world, and she would probably take some getting used to.

"I'm Esme, sweetie," she said, walking over to me and rubbing my shoulders. "This must be a little strange to you," she said, shaking her head. "We shouldn't have ambushed you," she said with a slight laugh, watching the way I stood in front of everyone seemingly frozen.

"I'm Jasper," the last person announced with a southern accent like the one Peter had. That's when I felt a sudden wave of calmness hit me like a ton of rocks. In that moment, I wasn't nervous that I was standing in my new home, surrounded by strangers. I was at peace. The feeling made no sense.

"Are you doing that?" I questioned, tilting my head at him as he gave a slight smile.

"You were so nervous it was making me a little edgy," he announced, making Edward give a laugh. "We're not going to bite, you know," he said with a grin. "Well, I might bite," he said before giving a slight snarl with a laugh as Peter walked through the door.

"It was a pleasure helping you out," he said, walking over to Jasper. "I have to get back to Texas before Charlotte kills me for being away for a week without a word. Don't be a stranger," he said before taking off.

"So you can make me feel any way you want me to?" I questioned as Alice and Edward sat on the couch offering me a seat.

"Pretty much," he said, sitting in the chair. "I can push feelings on you. Right now calmness is what the room needs," he said, explaining what he was doing.

"You read minds?" I questioned looking over to Edward.

"Yours, I can't," he said, a little irritated, which made me smile.

"You can't unless I let you," I said with a smile. "Shield," I said, motioning around my head.

"I see the future. It changes depending on your path, though, so nothing is absolute," Alice announced, holding back a grin. "Explain your gift now," she said, sounding extremely interested. "It's by far the best," she said as the other vampires appeared in the room.

"I can take gifts once they've been used on me," I explained, watching confusion swipe over their faces. "I'm not sure if it would work with Jasper or Alice's gift because of the fact that my shield does nothing for them. But I could take Edward's gift because I need to grant him access to my brain." I said, trying to explain it in the right way. "It's hard to explain," I said, laughing slightly.

"So what do you have right now?" Carlisle questioned, sounding truly amazed.

"Right now I've only got Aro, Jane, and Alec's gifts," I announced with a slight smile. "I can only hold so many, and if I try to hold too many it snaps. It isn't painful to anyone except me. It's like being bitten by a vampire a million times, and it hurts," I said with a shudder, remembering the feeling. I knew the only one who would understand that kind of pain was Jasper, judging by the battle scars that made him look like a predator.

"Amazing," Carlisle muttered with a smile.

"You were in the war?" I questioned nodding to Jasper and making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't talk about it," he said, automatically not letting me get very far with that conversation.

"Are you ready to try animal blood?" Alice questioned, a smile tugging at her lips. "Edward and I will take you. We need to hunt anyway," she said with a slight smile. "With animal blood you need to hunt more than you do feeding off of humans," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I've never fed off a human," I said automatically. "I've only had blood bags," I explained, knowing they thought I killed the way the Volturi did.

"Really?" Alice and Carlisle questioned at the same time.

"They tried to get me to feed off a human once when I was a newborn," I said, knowing they wanted to know the story. "They cut the vein of a human who worked in the office and told me to drink," I announced, closing my eyes at the memory. "The pure fear that showed in her eyes was enough to make me turn it down. When Aro tried to force me to drink, I threw a temper tantrum just long enough to let the human scatter away. Needless to say they didn't like that," I explained with a smile on my lips.

"You saw fear and just let her leave?" Jasper questioned, disbelieving.

"Yes," I said, not knowing why it was so hard to understand. "There are other reasons that factor into it, but that was the main reason I didn't rip her throat out. I was human once; unlike a lot of vampires I remember what it was like," I said, shaking my head.

"Truly amazing," I heard Carlisle mutter before leaving the room.

"Let's hunt," Alice announced, pulling Edward to his feet as Jasper got to his with them.

**_*Leave a review and tell me what you think?*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_***Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Stephanie Myers.* **_

"It's not as good as a human," Alice announced once we were done hunting and walking back to the house. "But it keeps you strong, and satisfied," she said with a glimmer in her eyes. There way of life to me was strange. I'd never met a vampire family like this. Not only was the way they are confusing but the way they live was also confusing. Are humans really so blind they never notice anything different about the Cullen's?

"How do you stay inconspicuous?" I asked casually.

"We act like humans," she said with a smile. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and I all go to high school. Esme acts as the caring mother, and she actually is caring and mother like so it works out well. Carlisle is the doctor and wealthy father. There's a lot we do to keep up appearances, we just don't go out of our way to befriend humans most the time," she explained with a smile.

"I got that Carlisle and Esme are actually together…" I trailed off making Alice give a slight giggle.

"Emmett and Rose are together, Edward and I are together. We are act like a couple at school. That's not something you have to hide because dating is all part of high school. The kids talk about how we live together and it's weird but we act as adoptive siblings so we're not actually related," she went on letting it all sink in.

"There's a human here," Edward muttered looking over to me. "Are you alright?" He questioned looking me up and down.

"Fine," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Promise," I said crossing my heard with a smile.

"Put these in," Alice said handing me a small box. "They're annoying and cloud your vision but going in with bright red eyes is not an option," she said following Edward while I stuck the annoying contacts in my eyes. That's when I noticed I felt too calm about the situation.

"The last thing we need is you feeding from a human," he said with a smile. "I'll probably be around a lot," he said hinting that he would be watching me. I found it somewhat insulting that he didn't think I could handle myself, but then again, he didn't know me. He had no reason to trust me.

"We're back," Edward called through the house as the aroma of human food quickly filled the air.

"You remember my colleague Charlie Swan," Carlisle said introducing everyone while his eyes found mine.

"Did you take in another one?" He questioned sounding like he didn't believe it. By the look on Carlisle's face I could tell he hadn't come up with an award winning story on why he would bring in another teenager.

"I'm Isabella," I said politely offering my hand. Charlie took my hand without hesitation flinching at how cold my skin was. "I'm sorry," I offered taking my hand back. "It's nippy outside and I left without a coat," I explained. By the looks of the clouds outside and how the human was bundled up it actually was cold outside.

"What made you take another one in?" He questioned sitting at the table next to Carlisle who was racking his brain for an explanation.

"My mother recently passed," I piped up so Carlisle didn't need to come up with a story. "She was very sick for a while with Leukemia, and passed a few months ago. Carlisle knew my mother and promised he'd take care of me in the event that anything happened," I lied watching Charlie shake his head.

"You seem awfully ok with your situation," he said eyeing me up and down like he didn't believe it.

"You have to find something to be grateful about in this world, if you don't you might not make it through," I said watching him roll his eyes. "Besides, it hasn't sunk in yet. I'm sure when it does I'll weep in a corner and wont come out for days," I said explaining it to him in a way that he seemed to understand.

"Where's you dad?" He questioned as the rest of us took our seat.

"He left when I was a baby." I was keeping as close to my human life as I could. "Never met him. The much my mom told about me was I got my eyes and hair from him," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you going to look for him?" He questioned like that was the only logical thing left to do.

"No. If he doesn't want me why should I go searching for a disappointment?" I questioned making the man somewhat roll his eyes looking back over to Charlie.

"How's work at the hospital going?" He questioned moving off the subject of me making Edward clear his throat motioning for me to follow him.

"Yes?" I questioned following him into the living room.

"Where did you come up with that story?" Jasper questioned apparently taking the words from Edward's mouth. "Because it was a good story," he said with an approving smile.

"That's how it actually happened. I just replacing Carlisle with Alec and left out the vampire thing," I whispered in a voice low enough so Charlie wouldn't be able to hear.

"What?" Jasper questioned raising an eyebrow like he didn't believe it.

"My mom knew Alec somehow and made him promise if anything happened to her he'd take care of me. So he took care of me in the only way he knew how," I explained rolling my eyes.

"How did they know each other?" Alice questioned tilting her head off to the side as Emmett and Rosalie emerged from a room.

"He never told me. Anytime I brought it up his response was _I just saw her around sometimes. _I know there's more to the story, because he wouldn't have turned me if he just saw her around, and there wouldn't be a picture of her in his safe at his home," I explained biting my lip. "It was just something I could never get him to talk about," I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you ever going to ask again?" She questioned truly interested.

"Probably," I said honestly. "I've been wondering for the past twenty years how they knew each other. Eventually he'll tell me," I explained as Emmett turned on the TV so it sounded like we were watching some game.

"Were they pissed when you left?" Emmett questioned with a laugh.

"Aro was, but he was on;y mad because he lost my gift," I said shaking my head. "Alec wasn't upset, he was more glad I was doing something for myself," I explained with a smile.

"We finally pissed them off," he said doing a little dance in his seat making everyone laugh.

"Yay we pissed them off so they can all have our heads on a stick," Rosalie muttered a little bitterly.

"Calm down babe," Emmett said leaning over and planting a kiss on her. "I'll protect you," he laughed kissing her cheek. Emmett and Rosalie made a couple that was hard to look at. They just made such a gorgeous couple, which I'm sure is one of the reasons they were together. Rosalie looked good on Emmett's are and Emmett looked good holding Rosalie.

"How did you meet?" I questioned the two of them making Rosalie smile.

"I found him," she said smiling. "But that story really starts with Edward," she said letting him take over the story.

"Carlisle found my dying of the Spanish Influenza he was lonely and turned me. He just needed someone to be around him, to share his way of life," he explained. "Then he found Esme, she fell from a cliff and was so close to dead he wasn't sure he could save her. Ever since then they ended up just being together. Soon after that Carlisle felt bad that I had no one to spend eternity with, he found Rosalie in an ally bleeding out, and changed her. His hope was that Rosalie and I would be together and Esme and Him would be together. Rosalie and I never clicked," he said handing the floor over to Rose.

"One night I was hunting and smelled human blood. I saw Emmett lying on the ground on the edge of death. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop but from that moment I knew he was mine. So, I ran him to Carlisle," she said smiling at him. "We've been together ever since," she said squeezing his hand with adoration in her eyes. Maybe there was more to the two of them than just looks.

"So how did the two of you come into this life?" I questioned Jasper and Alice.

"I saw them," she said with a smile. "I knew they were out there and one day I would join them. When I showed up on there doorstep they welcomed me with open arms. After about a week, I feel completely in love with Edward," she said with a smile nestling a little deeper into his chest.

"I don't have the same up bringing as my family," he said motioning to his scars. "Peter and I were messing around in a town when we ran into Esme and Alice. Alice saw me, like she saw you, and they took me in like they're doing with you. I made it somewhat difficult for them," he said with a sheepish grin. "It took me a while to get use to the animal blood. It's still difficult to be around humans for me but I manage," he said with a slight smile shrugging his shoulders.

"You're turn," Alice said crossing her legs. "Tell us about living with the volturi," she announced with a smile.

"It was never a family like this," I said motioning around. "Aro wanted my gift, that's the only reason he didn't kick me out a long time ago. The first few years I only spoke with Alec knowing the rest of the coven didn't like me. After a while Aro made me work with my gift, something I viewed as more of a curse. The first one he made me take was Jane's gift. She must have caused me more pain than anyone ever had, it was worse than the changing process. After that he made me take powers of nomads that he wanted. Once I was holding about twenty I told him I knew I couldn't hold anymore. I was pushing it close holding that many, but he saw a gift he wanted, bad. He told me to take it, and you don't argue with Aro. So I tried, and every power I had gotten snapped back. Honestly the pain of Jane was nothing compared to what my shield did to me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't scream. I was just stuck standing there until my knees buckled and I gave out. It was the first time since being a vampire I felt like I was dying. The lights started dimming, faces became unclear, I felt different than I had ever felt before. After that I started giving attitude to Aro not caring if he threw me out on my ass, I knew he wanted me. I made life pleasantly difficult for him," I explained making Emmett come out in a smile.

"So how does your power work?" Edward questioned.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," I said with a snicker. "I have no clue how it works, it just does," I explained hearing Charlie walk over to the door leaving. "It isn't something I've experimented with on my own. I've always been forced to use my gift," I said shaking my head.

"Aro forced you to use it?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes, he wanted gifts and he'd tell me to take them. Any time I tried to say no he'd persuade me, or have Jane inflict pain on me till I gave in," I explained watching her expression change.

"I thought it was a shield."

"Once I have there power they can use it on me at any time. Since I had her power she could inflict pain on me whenever," I said shuddering at the memory. "Don't ever piss Jane off," I said shaking my head. "She's good at making you wither in pain for hours on end," I explained watching their faces change as Esme and Carlisle walked in the room joining us.

"That's terrible," Alice muttered shaking her head. "He just made you do things," she said shaking her head.

"Will someone show Bella what of homework you get in school?" Esme questioned smiling at me. "I'm sure you haven't been to school since you were human," she said knowing that no vampire attended school regularly.

"Jasper," Alice said with a laugh. "You show her we're going to have some alone time," Alice laughed pulling Edward to his feet and dragging him out of the house.

"They live in the woods, they've got a cabin Esme built for them," he explained as I followed him up the stairs. "We're all quite surprised it's still standing," he opened his door walking through closing the door after I entered the room.

"It's all fairly easy," He said grabbing papers off his desk. "It takes about three seconds to do," he added letting me look over the problems. It was hard to focus with Jasper in the same room. I found my eyes wandering to his lips and to all the scars that covered his body. They were dangerous yet, they made him look beautiful. Jasper gave a short laugh running his fingers through his hair. I forgot he could tell what I was feeling. That gift was going to get annoying fast. "Distracted?" He questioned with a slightly cocky edge to his voice making me hit his arm leaning back on the bed that definitely wasn't needed since vampires don't sleep.

"Shut up," I mumbled shaking my head. If I could have blushed there was no doubt I'd be bright red by now. "Those are all from the war right?" I questioned tracing the scars with my eyes.

"Mhmm," he said watching my eyes as I slowly starting tracing them with my fingers. The scars were a colder temperature than the rest of his body which was a little strange since his body was already an ice cube compared to a human. "You seem a little fascinated," he mumbled silently watching.

"I've never met a vampire with scars," I said tracing them. "Normally vampires are perfect," I said noticing he gave a slight chuckle. "Not that you're not uhmm," I trailed off unwilling to finish the sentence. "I was just saying that most vampires don't have flaws," I said trying to find the right words.

"I get it," he said saving me from babbling on and on. "You're not use to seeing vampires with any blemishes on their skin," he said what I was trying to say in a way that sounded, well… not insulting.

"Do you ever talk about it?" I questioned as I stopped tracing the scars.

"No," he said looking over to me raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going to start now either," he warned before I got off his bed.

"I wasn't asking you to," I announced with a smile. "Do you know which room is mine?" I questioned watching him step off the bed pointing to the room across from his. I walked in the room closing the door throwing myself on the bed. Great, I've got a crush on the vampire that refuses to talk about his past. I've got a crush on the vampire who can tell I've got a crush. It's not like I'm going to be able to down play the constant babbling that goes on inside my own messed up head. "Fantastic," I groaned to myself thinking of all the other vampires I could have gotten a crush on. It just had to be Jasper. It felt like I was in high school all over again trying to convince myself that I didn't have a crush on the hottest guy in school.

_This is going to be interesting, _I thought to myself rolling my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Disclaimer I own nothing. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers.***_

"What brings you to my office Bella?" Alice questioned looking up at me through her lashes as I walked into the cabin like place Edward and Alice called home. "Edward, girl talk," she said opening the door. "I love you, but go away," she announced with a sweet smile kissing him lightly before shoving him from the room.

"Like you don't know," I muttered falling onto her bed. In the week that I had been here, Alice and I had already become fast friends. She gave an award-winning smile before shrugging her shoulders. "I'm going to go insane. It's not like I can turn off my feelings, and guess who can tell how I feel?" I questioned throwing my hands in the air hopelessly.

"Haven't you ever had a crush before?" She questioned sitting next to me on the bed.

"Of course," I muttered. "I've just never had a crush on someone I felt so incompetent around," I explained watching as she gave me a perplexed expression. "When I was human any guy I wanted I could get," I said flat-out as Alice listened. "I never had to try it just happened. When I was first born I didn't have to try," I said rolling my eyes. "With him it's like he obviously knows how I feel and he doesn't feel the same," I muttered hopelessly.

"You're not incompetent," she soothed running he fingers along my back. "You're feeling the way any girl feels about a guy she doesn't think she can have," she explained shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Look, if you want to get closer to him try getting to know him. I know what it's like to fall hard and fast over someone you know nothing about," she said motioning to the pictures on the wall. "Take a step back and just talk to him."

"Easier said than done," I muttered rolling my eyes. "Any time I ask about his past he shuts down," I said watching Alice give head nod.

"I know, he does it with everyone. As far as we know the only person who knows about that part of him is Edward, and Jasper never willingly told him," she said pursing her lips. "Offer something about yourself up," she said pulling me to my feet. "He's in his room," she offered pushing me out the door with her right behind me.

"Knock knock," I said pushing the door open watching as Jasper looked up from his book with a smile. "Can I come in?" I questioned lingering outside the room watching him shake his head.

"Always," I walked inside closing the door sitting at the desk looking at all the books. "Did you need something?" He questioned feeling my hesitation. I had no clue how this was going to work.

"No," I said with a smile. "Well, kind of," I corrected myself watching him tilt his head. "We don't know a lot about each other," I sputtered out watching him smile. He was enjoying watching me squirm. "We should change that," I said bringing my knees up to my chest so that I was hugging them.

"And how are we doing that?" He questioned with a slight smile. "A game of 20 questions?" He questioned sarcastically.

"No," I said rolling my eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of our past," I muttered in a voice so low I wasn't sure he heard till I saw him roll his eyes in annoyance. "You're obviously a mystery, and I'm one so I thought we could reveal ourselves," I sputtered watching him settle for a deadly glare at me.

"What's so mysterious about you?" He questioned not bothering to try to make me calm down he was angry enough for the both of us. "You're an open book," he said with a snort. "I don't talk about my past," he snarled making me shrink back a bit before feeling an anger come over me that had nothing to due with Jaspers gift.

"Open book?" I questioned rolling my eyes opening his door turning to look at him. "You know nothing about me Jasper, and don't pretend for a second that you do," I snapped walking out of the room and into my own. I didn't know if Alice knew that I he was going to freak out, I don't know what she was thinking sending me into his room to talk about his past.

"I'm sorry," Jasper announced standing in the doorway making me roll my eyes getting off the bed.

"Whatever Jasper," I said getting up and slamming the door in his face. One thing I was right about was the fact that he knew nothing about me. He really didn't know the first thing about me, and if he didn't want to know me I didn't want to know him.

"Bella," he said knocking on the door lightly before pushing it back open. "I didn't mean to snap," he said with a slight smile that made him look even sexier than he did before. "I just don't talk about my past and it's something that everyone pushes me to talk about," he explained walking in the room without permission.

"You ever think it would help to talk about it?" I questioned rolling my eyes. He gave a light smile knowing I was still upset as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "You can't just freak out anytime someone asks about your past," I said shaking me head watching as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me about yours," he offered with a smile when I sat next to him.

"I tell you tell," I announced watching him bite his bottom lip. _God, could he get any sexier? _

"I'll tell you parts," he offered with a smile.

"I was in the system since I was 14," I announced making him tilt his head to the side. "My mom had just died and I wasn't anything anybody wanted. I was broken. So I got shuffled around in foster homes. The first one wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Like I said, no one wanted me. I was a handful and got sent back a month later. The second family was worse. There was a perverted father involved in the situation. Needless to say that house didn't last long because one night he snuck into the room and started feeling me up. I kicked him in the balls and ran. The houses only got so much worse. By the time I was sixteen I found a way out. It wasn't the best way ever and now a days people refer to it as prostitution."

"That's when Alec found me. One night when I was seventeen I was trying to pick up guys, while I was completely waisted. He asked my name and gave me three hundred bucks once he figured it out. I remember him telling me how sorry he was he didn't find me sooner. I remember how he actually seemed to mean it, that's when the pain settled in. I was changing. That's when I woke up in Italy," Jasper shook his head his eyes never leaving mine.

"What was so bad at those houses you resorted into selling yourself?" He asked like he didn't understand why I did it.

"Fucking someone because you want to is a lot better than having someone fuck you when you're begging for them not to," I answered honestly. "I just found a way to make money from it," I said shaking my head. "Your turn," I said watching as he pursed his lips.

"I was the youngest soldier in the confederate army," he said a proud smile crossing his lips. "I was seventeen and all I wanted to do was serve my country, so I did. One night I was patrolling and saw three ladies wondering around. Naturally I rode up and asked if they were all right and where I could take them. That's when she changed me. She said I could be very valuable to her and I was. My creator was Maria, unlike Alec, she was using me. I was recruiting new-born vampires to fight against the army I once served. I was bringing them to Maria while she changed them. In return of this I got her love. That was a lie. The army never stood a slight chance at defeating us. We were young, new, and wanted blood. The scars are from other vampires though," he said shaking his head. "Fighting with them was like fighting against them when we got home. We would fight, try to kill one another. As you can tell, I won against anyone who came against me." He announced ending his story.

"So she pretended to love you in exchange for your help? What else did you do?" I questioned intrigued.

"I killed vampires when they started getting too out of control. I could feel every thought that went through them, I could feel the terror, and pain. At the time it brought me a sick kind of joy instead of revolting me the way it should have. I killed millions of people for her while we won the war. Once we won however she fled like every other vampire. Peter's the one that changed me. He helped me become less sadistic, a year later Alice showed up on the doorstep and brought me here."

"Is it just the army you don't like talking about?" I questioned as we leaned back on the bed.

"I gave you parts of my past. That's the best you're going to get," he warned with a teasing smile.

"Better than nothing," I said knowing that he would probably make me tell him the parts I left out. "Just one story," I questioned looking at him with pure innocence when he gave a sigh. "This one," I said moving my fingers lightly over the scar that stuck out from the rest because of how long it was.

"Maria did that one," Jasper announced reluctantly. "Once we won the war she tried to kill me. First she tortured me, tearing my body apart so I couldn't fight her back. Then he just left, I'm not sure if she was killed or if the idea of actually going through with her plan just got to her. Either way I survived what torture she put me through," he announced his eyes still on mine.

"She was a bitch," I said shaking my head getting off the bed before I did something stupid like kiss him. Oh how I wanted to press my lips against his and demand so much more. I wanted nothing more than for him to walk over here and push me into a wall. That's when I saw Jasper give a slight snicker feeling the fact that I was getting aroused at the mere thought of him kissing me. "You shouldn't be aloud to do that," I groaned falling onto the bed.

"I don't mean to. Sometimes your feelings are just to powerful to ignore," he shook the bed with laughter. "Don't worry I think your attraction to me is quite cute," he said teasing me making me give a groan.

"No teasing aloud," I said throwing a pillow over my head. "If I could pick anytime to die it would be right now," I mumbled into the pillow making him laugh slightly harder.

"Drama queen," he said pulling the pillow from my face. "I'll stop teasing it isn't very nice of me," he said with a cocky smile. I only rolled my eyes knowing it was a matter of time before he started teasing me about liking him again. Everything would be just perfect if he couldn't tell how I was feeling every time I felt something.

"I have a question about your gift," I said suddenly curious as Jasper arched an eyebrow indicating that it was ok for me to ask. "Can you…" I thought of the right way to phrase the question. "I mean, when you're…" I drifted off. By now I would have been blushing if I could've. "Can you…" I trailed off again making Jasper break out in a laugh so loud it made me jump slightly at the sound.

"Can I make a girl come?" He finished my sentence for he with a huskiness to his voice.

"Yea that," I muttered biting my bottom lip.

"I probably could. I imagine my gift would come in handy in situations like that," he said giving a wink before another laugh. "Shall we test the theory?" He questioned clearly teasing as I chucked a pillow at his head.

"What happened to no teasing?" I questioned as he shook with laughter tossing the pillow back at me.

"I lied," he said with a wicked grin making me chuck a book at his head. He only caught it with one hand as we started play wrestling. Now play wrestling for a vampire is pretty much that same as it is with a human, only we tend to break a lot of things in the process. In about a minute Jasper had me pinned on the floor his face inches from mine as he moved his lips to they were almost on mine. "I win," he mumbled with the sexiest smile I had seen him ever give before he pulled away getting to his feet.

"Tease," I mumbled opening the door walking into the living room.

"It's not my fault you think I'm irresistible," he called following me down the stairs. "I am pretty handsome," he whispered in my ear low enough for only me to hear. The gesture made me lick my lips before I bit down.

"If it isn't the girl who kicked me out of my own house this morning," Edward called with a chuckle looking up from the piano.

"Bite me," I said with a sweet smile making Alice run up the stairs.

"Don't encourage him," she said before running passed me. Edward only gave a slight eye roll as I joined Emmett and Rosalie on the couch. "Here it is!" Alice just about screamed.

"What is she doing?" I questioned Rosalie.

"We never know what Alice is doing. Most the time when she runs off like that it's from some type of vision," she said with a smile at me. Rosalie and I hadn't exactly ever tried to get along. Normally we avoided each other. At least now we weren't shooting glares at one another.

"Do you play?" Edward asked noticing that I was eyeing the piano.

"A little," I said tearing my eyes away from it. "I'm more of a paint at night with all my free time not having sex," I said earning laughs from the couples in the room.

"Having sex is so much more fun though," Alice chimed in slamming a dusty old book on the coffee table in front of Rose. "Pay up," she announced with a smile. Rose rolled her eyes handing her a twenty. "Rose told me I wouldn't be able to find a photo album around the house," she said shaking her head. "Because we don't document a lot of the time," she explained rolling her eyes sitting on the couch.

"Never bet against Alice," Rose muttered rolling her eyes. "She'll always win," she announced with a slight smile in her direction. "Personally I think she cheats."

"Oh you know I do," she said with a smile before looking over to me. "Do you need to hunt yet? It's ben a few days," Alice questioned looking into my eyes.

"I think I'm good," I said as Jasper finally took a seat next in-between Alice and I.

"I love this movie," Alice announced turning up the TV. "It's classic," she said as we all started watching some TV show that I'd never even heard of. My mind was pretty much focused on Jasper while they were watching it though. Jasper knew because every so often he would give a wicked smile choking back some kind of remark that he wanted to say so badly. At least he only teased me when we were alone and not in front of everyone.

I might've died if he decided to tease me in front of this crowd of people.

_***Let me know what you thought with one of those Reviews?* (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Stephanie Myers.**_

"We've got visitors," Alice announced walking through the door with everyone else as soon as school ended. I still wasn't aloud to attend a high school, there was just to much temptation there for me. They thought I had amazing self control, but that was no reason to push their luck with me.

"What kind of visitors?" I heard Emmett ask quietly. It was as if he thought a human were in the house. I suppose it's a habit when you're surrounded by them.

"The kind that will cause a problem for us if we don't happen to run into them tonight on a hunt," she announced as I got out of my room walking down the stairs. "They're coming around more and more and this ones changing his mind constantly. It's like he knows about me," she said folding her arms plopping in the chair looking like a little kid who wasn't happy.

"Maybe he does," Carlisle said walking into the room. "You aren't exactly a secret Alice," he said with a smile. "We'll take care of it, we always do," he announced calmly when I appeared in the living room.

"Nomads?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. I wasn't exactly a stranger to vampires creating problems for those who maintained a permeant residence. No one was even aloud to hunt close to where the Volturi took up residence. Alice only shook her head as I took a seat next to her and Jasper. "How do you get them to not hunt on your land? They aren't exactly the most understanding folk," I said remembering a few nomads that had passed through the Voltaire. They were anything but pleasant.

"It's a challenge," she muttered under her breath. "Especially when they change course all the time," she almost yelled closing her eyes focusing on whatever the nomad was going to do. "Ughh," she groaned as I silently got to my feet.

"I need to hunt," I announced in a small voice leaving the house and going deep into the woods. Being around Jasper had slowly gotten easier. My mind still drifted every now and then to the thought of him pushing me against a wall his lips pressed to mine. Most of the time those thoughts only happened when I was far enough away from him where he didn't know that I was thinking of him. He still teased me about liking him, but it was now something that we joked back and fourth with.

Animal blood running down my throat still didn't feel the way human blood felt running down my throat. It still didn't fully satisfy me and I don't think it ever would. Drinking the animal blood was a lot better than knowing you had killed for the blood of the person you were sucking down, it was even better than knowing someone donated blood to save other human lives.

"What are you doing?" I heard a curious voice behind me making me snap out of whatever trance like state I had been in. "Humans aren't out here gorgeous," he said a sick smile twisting at his lips before he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What are you doing in Washington?" I questioned placing my hands on my hips letting my own smile come over me. "What happened to the whole, I loath the states that rain all the time," I questioned remembering him telling me once upon a time he'd never visit any place where it rained more than necessary.

"Alec dropped me a hint your trying some new revolting diet," he teased with a smile as the rest of the Cullen's appeared.

"What was with Alice's visions?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I like fucking with people. I have to get my fun in somewhere," he said rolling his eyes. "Are you going to get your sexy ass over here and give me a hug or what?" He questioned leaning against a tree. I rolled my eyes placing a hand over my heart fanning myself.

"Oh Garret you sweet talker you," I joked making him laugh as I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. "You don't have to worry about this teddy bear," I announced knowing the Cullen's were still staring at us. "He only drinks from blood bags," I clarified rolling my eyes patting his stomach.

"Well…" Garret said with a sheepish smile. "Normally," he said slanting his eyes. "Why don't you and I go chow down on some grub," he announced winking at me.

"You wanna try some not so delicious animals?" I questioned making him roll his eyes.

"You ok to be around real blood," he questioned knowing I was serious about the animal blood.

"Get out of here, then come by the house," I announced knowing the Cullen's were long gone by now. Alice knew he was fucking with her and she probably wasn't going to be all that happy about it. I on the other hand did need to hunt, I found the nearest deer I could sucking down all the blood he had to offer before running back to the house.

"Your friends an ass," Alice grumbled standing in the door way. "He intentionally made me think he was going to murder half of this town," she said following me in the house. I gave a slight chuckle shaking my head.

"Garret has a sick sense of humor," I offered sitting on the couch. "He's an ass, a flirt, and a hell of a lot worse. Over all he's a decent guy," I said shaking my head only imagining what he decided to put Alice through.

"He's here," she grumbled moving off the couch as Garret walked inside the house. "Stupid nomads," she muttered while she walked away making Garret take a bow with a devilish grin.

"I try, I really do," he said loud enough so she could hear him as he sat next to me.

"She's going to rip you to pieces," I warned making him shrug his shoulders.

"She wouldn't be the first one to try that babe," he said flashing a crooked smile before shaking his head. "I'm actually here for a reason," he said his voice turning slightly more serious. For Garret it was rare to ever hear him being serious. He was always the jokester.

"What did you do this time?" I questioned shaking my head knowing he probably pissed off Aro again. That's something you never want to do. If you piss off Aro you might want to put a giant sign above your head saying please, kill me.

"I didn't do anything for once. This time it's you," he warned making me raise an eyebrow. "Alec sent me here to warn all of you that Aro's looking for any reason to come here and kill every last one of you," he warned pursing his lips. "He's pissed because he lost that gift of yours," he announced motioning to my head. "Make sure you keep your nose clean," he said shuddering at something.

"He can stay pissed for all I care," I said rolling my eyes. "You know how many time's I've pissed that man off? I'm still here," I said with a laugh.

"Not you I'm worried about. Aro would never kill you or that pretty little vision girl. But he could make it very hard for you to deny leaving with him," he said shaking his head. "I'm not saying he's going to, I'm just telling you to watch out," he added before giving a smile. "Enough with the serious," he said shaking his head. "How's the animal blood treating you?" Garret was just trying to lighten my mood sensing that now I was worried sick about what Aro might do to the Cullen's.

"I could still take you," I said feeling a wave of calmness knowing Jasper was around somewhere. I heard more than one person scoff at the thought of me beating Garret.

"Want to test that? You might break a nail," he announced in a mocking voice getting to his feet. "Who's judging?" He questioned looking at the boys in the room. "We might need all of you. She likes to cheat," he whispered making me sling my arms around his shoulders.

"Don't let him fool you. He's the dirtiest player out there," I muttered as we started walking outside.

"You would know how dirty I play," he said making me kick him not so lightly. I heard Alice give a snicker along with Rosalie. "You know the rules," he said with a smile.

"Ready?" Emmet questioned while we settled into our hunting positions. "Set," he said with a wicked smile. "Go!" He roared as Garret and I started circling one another.

"My money's on Bella," Rosalie whispered to Edward.

"Garret," Edward and Emmet said at the same time. "Jasper who's your money on?" Emmet questioned.

"Garret," he said not sounding as enthused as everyone else was.

"Come on princess, I'll let you have the first strike," Garret announced in a sickly sweet voice making me stand up all the way.

"Ok," I said before lunging at him. He was lying of course, as soon as I lunged for him he threw his arms around me pinning me to the ground. Fights with Garret and I were always the same. And every time there was a different out come on who won. This time I wasn't going to let him win. "Wrong move," I whispered in his ear moving my arm from under his throwing him clear across the field.

"Dirty move," he said once he reappeared.

"You know how dirty I like to play," I whispered repeating the words he said to me while I blew him a kiss. "I want to win though," I said lunging for him again this time pinning him to the ground. "So I do," I whispered as he tried to get up and Emmet came by our side.

"One. Two. Three. You're out," he yelled making me get off Garret.

"Cheater," he muttered under his breath.

"Sore loser," I said sticking out my tongue.

"Do you intend on using that?" He questioned wiggling his eyebrows. "Cause I can think of something you can do to make me not such a sore loser," he said as I felt a wave of anger hit me and disappear as soon as Jasper left.

"You want little ole' me," I joked placing a hand over my heart like I was touched. "How about no," I said with a smile as he gave a playful growl chasing me inside the house.

"Get a room," I heard Jasper say walking down the stairs.

"Maybe we should?" Garret said jokingly.

"We should," I played along as he lightly lunged for me pushing me on the couch. "This counts as a room right?" I joked making Garret give a loud laugh climbing off me shaking his head.

"It does," he said shaking his head as Jasper sat down next to Alice.

"Pay up," Rose said putting her hand out as Jasper gave her a twenty.

"I should get going," Garret said patting my leg. "You know experience the road again," he said rolling his eyes. I gave a pout making him smile slightly. "I'll visit, and next time I won't fill Alice's head with visions of me going on a murdering spree."

"Ok," I said reluctantly. "Visit a lot," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Well we better go," Edward said as everyone but Jasper and I bolted from the room.

"Do you just sleep with every guy you see?" Jasper questioned making me flinch back as if he had hit me. "Oh wait, I forgot who I'm talking to," he said rolling his eyes walking up to his room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned knowing he could hear me.

"You have feelings for any one with a dick," he shot back slamming his door. I stormed after him not bothering to knock.

"Don't you dare," I hissed at him. "I shared a part of my past with you. It's who I was. You don' get to stand there and pretty much tell me I'm a whore," I yelled at him watching him roll his eyes. "You want to throw punches from the past fine. You're the one who knows exactly how I feel and didn't make a move. Why is that? Because of Maria? How long ago was that? Pathetic," I hissed watching him shake his head.

"Ever think it's because you're not my type?"

"If I'm not then you have nothing to be jealous over," I said shaking my head. "You know what Jasper? You're an ass," I said walking out of his room slamming my door so hard I thought it was going to break off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing All rights go to Stephanie Myers. **

"Easy there," Alice announced inspecting the door. "Esme is quite fond of the doors," she said shaking her head with a smile. "You know he didn't mean what he said right?" Alice didn't bother stepping inside the room knowing I was about three seconds away from freaking out.

"Don't defend him," I warned rolling my eyes knowing he could hear every word. "His opinion doesn't matter, because I don't care," I announced getting to my feet. "Like he said, I'm not his type. Now that I know that I've got nothing else to look for with him do I?" I questioned knowing she wasn't going to tell me anything about the future. Alice saw the future but she never interfered with our personal lives unless it was necessary.

"You struck below the belt with that insult though. We all thought you did," Alice informed watching my eyes flash a flat black color.

"You know nothing about me," I snapped getting rather pissed that it bothered no one that Jasper started this. "If he dishes it out he should be able to take it," I hissed watching Alice shake her head.

"What did he say that was so bad you had to bring up Maria?" She questioned sounding like she honestly didn't get why I was the one that was pissed.

"So, Jasper can bring up my past? A past that none of you can even begin to understand and I'm he bad guy?" I said watching her shrug her shoulders. "Alice, you're smart enough to figure out why I'm so pissed off. Use that pretty little head of yours and think," I hissed watching her glare at me.

"What is so terrible about your past? Honestly Jaspers past probably beats yours, or Rosalie's, your past does not seem that bad," she said shaking her head.

"Not that bad?" I questioned giving off a humorless laugh.

"You grew up in the Volturi," she said shaking her head. "I don't see how that can be bad."

"He wasn't talking about my vampire life!" I shouted trying to calm myself down. "I had a life before this one just like you. You have no clue what I went through before I was turned," I hissed watching her eyes narrow at me.

"What is worse than being attacked by vampires every day of your life? What's worse than being used by someone you truly loved? Prostitution was your choice," she said shaking her head.

"No," I snapped ten seconds away from throwing her out the window. "It wasn't a choice it was a last resort. Do you know what it's like for someone to force their way inside you?" I questioned watching shock cross her face. "Do you know what it's like to scream no, or to beg them to stop? Do you know what it's like to go through something like that every night of your life for about a month? No you don't. Selling myself wasn't a choice, but doing something like that because you want to is better than being forced to. At the time I was human and it was my only way to survive. Don't you dare defend Jasper. Don't you dare tell me that he can bring up my past, because he has no right to bring up something I shared with him in confidence. He doesn't get to bring it up when he's jealous or mad or whatever the fuck that little stunt was. And don't you dare tell me that it was my choice, you know absolutely nothing about that part of my life. Don't pretend like you understand why I did what I did."

"I…" she trailed off trying to find words.

"I'm going out," I said before someone caught my arm pulling my to a stop.

"Can we talk?" Jasper questioned in a voice that sounded like it was laced with concern.

"It's not like I can stop you from following me," I said pulling my arm from his grasp. "I really don't want to talk to you though," I said rolling my eyes running from the house. One thing I didn't want to do was talk to Jasper about anything. What I wanted to do was run so far away they would never find me. I wanted to leave and never be found. I stopped running when I found a quite place filled with only the sounds of the night and passing animals. For once I wasn't thirsty, I think my anger subsided the ache in my throat.

"I'm sorry," Jasper offered standing far enough away from me. I knew he was going to follow and if it wasn't him it would have been Alice. I wasn't sure who I was more pissed off at. Alice because she tried defending him, or Jasper because he said it. "Can you say something so I don't feel like such a dick?" He questioned making me shake my head back and forth.

"I don't care Jasper," I announced my voice sounding anything but kind. "You can think what you want about me. Think I'm a whore, because I don't care what you have to say anymore," I said as he stuck his hands in his pockets sitting next to me.

"I shouldn't have brought up your past, it was a dick move," he said soothingly. "I don't think you're a whore, it was something I said because I was upset," he said running his fingers through his hair. "You're past is the past and it is none of my business."

"You're right," I said rolling my eyes. "But like you said, I'm not your type anyways. I don't get why you were upset with me in the first place," I announced getting up from where I was sitting putting distance between us. I didn't even want to be next to him.

"I never said you weren't my type," he pointed out with a light smile.

"Yes you did," I said rolling my eyes. "It's fine, I'm a big girl Jasper I can handle a little rejection. I'm not going to jump off a cliff because a boy doesn't like me, I'll get over it. Come to think of it I already am." I watched as Jasper bit his lip shaking his head.

"I guess I deserve that after the way I acted. It's good you don't like me anymore. I've got a lot of baggage," he said getting to his feet. "I really am sorry for the way I acted tonight. You should come back to the house. Alice feels a lot worse than she's ever felt before," he said making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever."

"You can be mad at me, that's fine. I said some pretty fucked up things. You shouldn't stay mad at Alice because she tried to defend me though. She didn't know about your past," he said raising an eyebrow. "Just for the record though, I don't think you could not be anyone's type. Look in the mirror Bella, even for a vampire your gorgeous," he said with a smile.

"Stop," I said rolling my eyes. "What you're doing isn't fair. You can't tell me I'm not your type and then say something like that. You're going to fuck with my head, and I don't like it. Playing games might be fun for you, but it isn't for me. You don't like me and I'll get over you, that's where we are at," I told him watching as he crossed the small space that we had between us licking his lips.

"I'm not trying to mess with your head," he whispered in my ear. "I said you weren't my type because you brought up my past. You absolutely are my type though," he said a smirk on his lips. "I like you and you like me, that's where we're at," he corrected his lips inches from mine. I was finding it hard to focus on anything other than his breath that was blowing in my face and the fact that if I moved an inch our lips would meet.

"Ok," I breathed out knowing my argument was over. I couldn't even form one thought. I was like putty in his hands and he knew it.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he warned before his lips pressed to mine. At first the kiss was gentle and almost soothing. He was pushing me into a tree that was nearby letting his hands go to my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue flicked against my teeth asking for permission before I opened my mouth. Kissing Jasper was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I'd kissed other guys obviously but never with this much intensity. It felt like my skin was on fire, and the aching between my legs started happening too soon. "You taste good.," he mumbled against my lips.

"So do you," I whispered pulling him back to me. We didn't need to come up for air, and I was perfectly content with kissing him just like this for as long as I needed to. Fuck breathing. Jasper's hands seemed a little lost, he was hovering my waist wanting to trail up my shirt, that much I could tell by the way he would occasionally lift my shirt. I lightly moaned into his mouth as he bit on my bottom lip. Like I said kissing Jasper was something I could do forever. And he was proving to be quite good at it.

"You like biting," he raising an eyebrow with a cocky smile letting his lips trail to my neck as he gently nipped making sure not to bite to hard. I closed my eyes leaning my head back, he'd already found a weak spot. "And neck kissing," he mumbled kissing my jaw line. "I can think of a few other things you might like," he whispered in my ear.

"What do you like?" I questioned shoving him back kissing his cheek lifting up his shirt slightly before kissing his collar bones hearing him give a slight gasp. "That would be a yes," I said with a wicked grin before dropping to my knees kissing his hip bones. "Affirmative," I muttered raising an eyebrow as he pulled me to my feet.

"We really should take this somewhere a little more private," he growled in my ear making me smile.

"Where do you suggest? That house filled with all those other people?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say we were going to _fuck_," he whispered in my ear. "I don't think they'd want to head us breaking everything. If you want to continue here that's fine," he said with a smile making my drop back down to my knees.

"I didn't think we were going to fuck anyways," I said raising an eyebrow. "Out here we can break as many things as we want. Esme isn't fond of any tree's out here is she?" I questioned watching him give a slight smile. I let my fingers lightly trace over the bulge in his pants. "If you want me to stop," I said hearing him suck in a breath when I unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the floor. "Just say so," I finished licking my lips pulling his boxers to the ground as he sprung free. Jasper was bigger than I thought he would be, actually he was probably the biggest I'd seen.

"Fuck," he groaned as I lightly traced my fingers along his shaft.

"Tell me what you want Jasper," I said innocently biting my lip with a smile.

"Your mouth," he said letting his head rest against the tree. He didn't have to say another word before I slowly licked up the shaft before taking it all in my mouth. You would think I liked being on the receiving end of something like this and I do. But I've never minded pleasuring a man. I loved watching the facial expressions and hearing the grunts a man gave when he was truly enjoying himself. "Bella," he groaned slightly thrusting into my mouth while I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock. "I'm not going to last," he warned grabbing my head forcing me to take his whole cock in his mouth before he started thrusting his hips. "Fuck," he groaned throwing his head back while shooting his load into my mouth. In a split second Jasper had me on the ground the skirt I was wearing was hitched up to my hips as he tore my panties from my body.

"Someone's wet," he said licking his lips in anticipation before settling in between my legs. He gently started placing kissed inside my thighs and near my pussy just to tease me. He looked a bit smug that I was wiggling my hips in anticipation before he gently placed a kiss on my pussy.

"Don't tease," I moaned slightly rocking my hips as he spread my lips with his tongue before gently nibbling on my clit making me buck my hips running my fingers through his hair. "Oh fuck," I moaned biting down on my lips trying to at least keep somewhat quite as he pushed his fingers inside me. "Jasper," I moaned as he gripped my hips sensing how close I was as I bucked my hips into his face trying to get as much friction as I could while my walls clamped around his fingers and he greedily lapped up every last drop before lowering my skirt pulling me to my feet.

"We should get back," he whispered in my ear kissing me so that I tasted myself on his lips.


End file.
